comicbookcreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
1992 in comics
Events Year overall * Image Comics explodes onto the scene, releasing eight ongoing and limited series, starting with Youngblood in April; followed by Spawn in May; Savage Dragon in July; and Brigade, Shadowhawk, and WildC.A.T.S. in August. * Silver Age letterer Sam Rosen dies. * Wimmen's Comix, with issue #17, publishes its final issue. (Last Gasp) March * Batman #475: Introduction of Renee Montoya. April * The Amazing Spider-Man #361: First full appearance of Carnage. * Starman is canceled by DC with issue #45. May * Captain America #400: 80-page giant; double gatefold cover; flip-book with a reprint of Avengers #4 (Silver Age re-introduction of Captain America) on the opposite side. * Uncanny X-Men #300: 68-page giant featuring "Legacies," by Scott Lobdell, John Romita Jr., and Dan Green. * Namor the Sub-Mariner #26 (May cover date) - Jae Lee makes his Marvel Comics' debut. June * June 3: EC Comics and Mad magazine publisher William Gaines dies at age 70. * June 6: Long-time Marvel Comics publisher Martin Goodman dies at age 84. July * Amazing Heroes, the long-running industry magazine published by Fantagraphics, folds after 203 issues. * Introduction of James Rhodes as War Machine in Iron Man #282. * July 12: Al Gabriele dies at age 75. * July 30: Superman co-creator Joe Shuster dies at age 78. August * Savage Sword of Conan #200: "Barbarians of the Border," by Roy Thomas, John Buscema, and Ernie Chan. * The Amazing Spider-Man #365: Special 30th Anniversary issue with a hologram on the cover. A backup story, "I Remember Gwen" drawn by John Romita September * With issue #37, Legends of the Dark Knight changes its title to Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight. (DC Comics) October * Batman: Sword of Azrael #1: Introduction of Azrael, who would later become Batman during the Knightfall storyline. December * Incredible Hulk reaches issue 400 (December cover date). Hulk takes on the Leader. * December 24: The Smurfs creator Peyo dies at age 64 Exhibitions and shows Conventions Awards First issues by title DC Comics *''Batman: Shadow of the Bat'' *''Batman: Sword of Azrael'' *''Darkstars'' Dark Horse Comics * Dark Horse Comics (Anthology series) * Next Men * Robocop vs. Terminator Image Comics Brigade : Release: August. Writers: Rob Liefeld, Hank Kanalz, and Eric Stephenson. Artists: Marat Mychaels, Paul Scott, and Norm Rapmund. Cyberforce (1 of 4) : Release: October. Writer: Eric Silvestri. Artist: Marc Silvestri Savage Dragon (1 of 3) : Release: July. Writer/Artist: Erik Larsen Shadowhawk : Release: August. Writer/Artist: Jim Valentino Spawn : Release: May. Writer/Artist: Todd McFarlane Supreme : Release: October. Writers: Rob Liefeld and Brian Murray. Artists: Brian Murray and Rob Liefeld. WildC.A.T.S. : Release: August. Writers: Brandon Choi and Jim Lee. Artists: Jim Lee and Scott Williams. Youngblood : Release: April. Writers: Rob Liefeld and Hank Kanalz. Artist: Rob Liefeld. Kodansha Sailor Moon : Release: July. Writer and artist: Naoko Takeuchi. Marvel Comics Cage : Release: April. Darkhold: Pages From The Book of Sin : Release: October. James Bond Jr. : Release: January. Kid 'n Play : Release: February. Morbius, the Living Vampire : Release: September Nomad v2 : Release: May. The Punisher War Zone v1 : Release: March. Ravage 2099 : Release: December. Spider-Man 2099 : Release: November. Spirits of Vengeance : Release: August. Warlock v2 : Release: May. Warlock and the Infinity Watch : Release: February. WCW World Championship Wrestling : Release: April. Limited series The Adventures of The Thing : Release: April. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West : Release: January. Cops: The Job : Release: June. Defenders of Dynatron City : Release: February. Hook : Release: February. Quasar Special : Release: March. The Infinity War : Release: June. Independent titles Oombah, Jungle Moon Man : Release: August by Strawberry Jam Comics. Writer/Artist: Mike Bannon. Category:1992